


The Spoils of Victory

by Jumpyrope



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I guess this can be read on it's own tho, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, This is a missing scene from another fic of mine, its basically pwp without the rest of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: This is the explicit stuff I extracted out of "In Your Face And Here To See It Through" so this is just porn. I suggest also reading the original fic bc i wrote it and want more readers.





	The Spoils of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Have a link to the source fic [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11358627/chapters/25423884)

* Akira seems to gasp when the next time he moves, Ryuji meets him by pressing upwards with his own hips. The dull friction felt pretty great, and Ryuji could only imagine what it would be like without clothes to get in the way. He doesn't even realize he made a breathy moan sort of noise just at the thought until Akira replied with a similar sound. Ryuji unconsciously pushes his hands up the back of the other's shirt, fingers following the little bumps of the thin boy's spine. Apparently this was a sign for the removal of the shirt, since Akira wasted no time sitting up and getting it off. Ryuji then wasted no time to put a hand against his chest to keep the other from leaning back down. Akira makes a low and annoyed whine, but Ryuji does not falter.

"Hold on, I just. Want to look at you for a sec." Ryuji says honestly, and the flustered expression that took over the needy annoyance on Akira's face was worth every bit of everything. He tries not to think about how infatuated he probably looks and instead continues to examine his partner's upper body. "God damn, you're pretty." Ryuji doesn't really think about saying it but it was out and he didn't regret it one bit.

As his hands explore, Ryuji drinks in every feature of the guy in front of him. Akira's chest would rise and fall with each deep breath he takes, and Ryuji marveled at seeing the way he could almost just make out the bones of his ribcage as it expanded with each intake of air. But it wasn't quite as interesting as his stomach, and he smiled at the way it caved in for a second when he touched his fingers against it. Then he returns his hands to the more prominent hip bones just above Akira's pants line. Further down was the obvious but pants-covered evidence that Akira enjoyed the attention, even if his bright red face said that it embarrassed him.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you gonna do something?" Akira's voice breaks Ryuji out of his thoughtful examination.

"Sorry. You're just like, yknow." Ryuji anxiously draws circles on the other's hip with his thumb. "What would you want me to do?" He asks, feeling a little embarrassed himself about his own question. Akira chuckles and leans down to put his mouth right against Ryuji's ear.

"Me. I want you to do me. Do whatever you want with me." He says, and Ryuji kind of blanks out for a moment.

"Well, fuck." Ryuji doesn't even think about it when he says it, but Akira seems a little surprised, sitting up with his eyes wider.

"You said fuck." Akira states plainly with an ounce of disbelief. He kind of dropped the whole seduction thing for a second, the momentous situation being more prominent in his thoughts at the time.

"I guess I did." Ryuji responds, blinking forcefully a couple times as he looks up and meets those grey eyes.

"I've never heard you say it before." Akira says back before moving his head back down into the crook of Ryuji's neck, pressing kisses there.

"I don't tend to use it unless it fits the moment." Ryuji explains, closing his eyes with a smile as he feels the soft kisses. "I never expected you to say... _that_."

"Mm, did you like it?" Akira asked, keeping his face in the other's neck, nervous that maybe he was being too pushy. Ryuji sucks in a breath before responding.

"Yeah." The way his voice cracked a little on the one word has Akira laughing into his neck. "Shut up." Ryuji pouts and Akira moves to face him again.

"I will, but just because it's you." He plants one kiss on Ryuji's lips. "But I'll need a little incentive to stay shut up." Akira nudges his nose down against Ryuji's, so Ryuji lifts his head up to capture a kiss the moment Akira was done talking. Akira follows the kiss downwards to continue it, letting Ryuji rest his head back down again.

After a few moments of simple yet heated kissing, Akira gets bolder and pushes Ryuji's shirt upwards. Ryuji doesn't object at all, and after some awkward shuffling, it's off.

"My turn." Akira mumbles with a smile, but soon adopts a more interested look. He slides his hands all around, feeling the firmness of his partner's chest and abs. He wasn't nearly ripped or anything, but he had muscle there for sure. Unconsciously he mutters "nice" and experimentally flicks his thumbs over Ryuji's nipples, relishing the way the body beneath him jolted. He draws circles around it, and Ryuji squirms.

"The hell are you doing? That's, that's sensitive!" Ryuji whines with a look of disbelief, but presses his chest up into the touch. Akira smirks at the way the guy below him breathes out a pleasured sigh when he grips his nipples between thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, it certainly does seem sensitive." Akira comments with a devious smirk. Ryuji continues to squirm and let out small gasps and moans as Akira rolls the beads between his fingers, pinching a little and tugging softly before drawing quick circles around the spot.

"Why does it-? I thought this was a girl thing." Ryuji gasps out as his breathing clearly got heavier. Akira could tell from where he was sitting that he was getting harder too, he could just feel it straining beneath him.

"Feels nice, right?" Akira takes the moment to lean down and kiss his partner on the chest, removing his hands. For a moment Ryuji seemed to relax in relief, but then a sudden and noisy gasp erupts from his lips. Akira, the bastard, had taken one of those sensitive god damn nipples into his mouth and was _sucking on it_. Ryuji could just die, if felt embarrassingly good.

"Yes." He breathes out in response to Akira's question, unwittingly bucking his hips up. Akira swirled his tongue around the bump a couple more times before pulling off. Ryuji met his eyes and that look sent shivers down his spine. Akira really did look somewhat predatory at the moment, like he wanted to just pounce on him already. Ryuji bites his lip and closes his eyes, focusing instead on how their bodies moved together and the lips that he soon found attacking his mouth as well.

"I want you." Akira breathes out against Ryuji's mouth when he pulls back momentarily from the kissing, but dives right back in. Ryuji can only pathetically whine in response. God, he was glad nobody else was around to see or hear this. Unlike before, thoughts of slowing down weren't there to stop him. Ryuji instead pulls Akira closer, chest to chest while they still tried to grind together.

After a while of just making out and rutting like the horny teenagers they are, Akira pulls back again. Ryuji takes in the sight and thinks about how Yusuke always talks about something worthy of painting. That look on Akira's face was far too amazing for a painting.

"Can I touch you?" Akira asks quietly.

"You're laying on top of me, that's already touching me." He replies, though when Akira narrows his eyes Ryuji wonders if this wasn't the time to be smarmy.

"You know what I mean." Akira's voice is and lower than usual, breathing still heavy. When Ryuji doesn't answer fast enough, Akira lifts his body up and away, much to Ryuji's disappointment. He isn't disappointed for long, as Akira decides to emphasize exactly what he meant by sticking his hand between Ryuji's legs and palming the bulge through his pants. His hips stutter into a thrust upwards from the contact, then Ryuji whines and looks away.

"Is it uncomfortable? Are your pants really restricting you?" Akira asks, continuing to palm the boy below him. Ryuji nods, embarrassed. His head was turned to the side, so when Akira leaned down, he had a clear shot to lick a strip up the outside of the other's ear. Soon enough the boy turned his head back forward, but Akira had already put his face down and still next to his ear. "Want me to help with that?" Akira does his best attempt at being seductive, and if the way Ryuji stuttered while breathing in, he would say he succeeded.

"Fuck." Ryuji replies intellectually while Akira starts fiddling with his belt and buttons. " _Fuck_." He repeats when Akira slides his pants down and off his legs, though thankfully keeping his underwear on for now. Ryuji felt like his heart was literally hammering in his chest and like his throat was too small for air. His head felt dizzy, and got dizzier when the palming is continued without the school uniform pants in the way. It was so much more intense this way, being touched like that. Akira presses a few more gentle kisses to Ryuji's neck before lifting his head up to make eye contact. Only, the blonde had his eyes closed, so eye contact was kind of impossible.

"Is this okay?" Akira asks. Ryuji opens his eyes finally and grins shyly.

"Yeah, hell yeah! Better than okay, it's great. You're great." He leans up to kiss his partner sweetly, and Akira doesn't hold back his own thrilled smile at all.

"Great." He leans down to continue the kiss, swallowing each soft noise Ryuji makes with pleasure. When he pulls at the other's waistband, Akira takes a moment to savor the way Ryuji's breath stutters again. The blonde lifts his hips up to show it was okay to take those off. "Do you want me to-?" Akira barely even gets to finish his sentence.

"Please." Ryuji responds breathlessly. They waste no time getting that final bit of clothing off of him. His hips buck up when Akira wraps those slender fingers around his member and Ryuji feels like he could cry.

Meanwhile, Akira was riding high on cloud nine. Here he had the very guy who brought life back into his existence below him, squirming around and panting just from a few simple strokes. And speaking of strokes, he finally had the cock he's only dreamed about holding right in the palm of his hand. Every glance in the bathhouse, every curious peek at the other while he was changing, finally he got to get a good look. Akira didn't even try to hide that he was staring.

"Naturally brunette, huh?" Akira smirked with his tease, and Ryuji pushes his partner's head to the side with a hand on his forehead.

"Shut up, how can you be so flippant even at a time like this?" Ryuji tries to sound annoyed, even though he has a smile on his red, red face. Akira grins in response before leaning in and completely ignoring the question.

"My punk-ass tomato." He calls his dear partner before sealing their lips again. Ryuji groans with an eye roll, but has to admit to himself that it made him happy. He'd never admit to that out loud though. He allows himself to just get lost in the moment, even as Akira directs them to sit up on the bed at the head side by side. Hesitantly, Ryuji crosses his arm under Akira's arm in order to rest his hand on his thigh.

"Can I touch you too?" Ryuji pulls back from the kiss for a moment to breathe and ask this. Akira doesn't answer verbally, just very quickly nods his head. Ryuji wastes no time in trying to get his hand in the other's pants, but apparently couldn't do it fast enough as Akira slaps his hand away to do it himself, shucking the legwear off and across the room. Ryuji looks down and just freezes for a moment.

There it was. That was a dick. A dick that was not his own, in real life and straining in a plea to be touched. Ryuji's mouth feels dry, and he just stares in wonder until Akira pulls his legs up to curl into a ball. Confused, Ryuji looks back up to his partner's face. Akira looked more embarrassed than he'd ever seen him before. Maybe he'd been staring longer than he thought.

"Don't look at me like that." The usually confident thief muttered quietly, looking away. Ryuji smiles softly and kisses his cheek, to which Akira turns back to look at him again. Then, the grey eyes shift down as Ryuji uses the hand still near his thigh to convince his legs open again. The blond puts his face into his partner's neck and kisses just under his ear like Akira did for him.

He had to admit that it felt weird to hold someone else's dick, but it also felt kind of awesome. It felt even awesomer when Akira shuddered out a breath as Ryuji stroked that dick and nibbled his earlobe. He kissed down his neck and copied Akira's actions that made himself squirm, and sucked a bit of skin into his mouth. He is rewarded with a choked off noise of pleasure followed by another noise of annoyance.

"No fair..." Akira mumbled, snaking his hand back over to grab onto Ryuji again. Gaining confidence, Ryuji grinned against Akira's neck as the darker haired boy tilted his head back with a sigh. When he finally faced Ryuji again, the two locked lips just as before, if not a bit needier as things sped up.

The two were simply just jerking each other off, but Ryuji almost felt like crying it felt so much better than anything else. Akira seemed to be fricken professional at handjobs while he himself was sloppy and uneven. Ryuji leaned heavily against Akira's side and turned his head away from the kiss, panting hard while his hips buck up into Akira's slender hand. He lets go of Akira's member in favor of just clenching his fist into his thigh. Akira seemed to like it well enough when Ryuji dug his fingernails in the skin there a little harder and moaned out.

"D-dude, I'm not gonna last long, bro." Ryuji warns, licking his now dry lips quickly with his eyes screwed shut. Akira buries kisses into his neck and Ryuji tries to keep as many moans from escaping as possible. He didn't succeed well, his head falling back with a little bit of forgotten drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth in his mindless bliss.

Ryuji could feel the heat boiling him from the inside, and his muscles start to tighten. He digs his nails harder into Akira's leg and the boy makes a pained but not unhappy noise into his neck.

"Akira..." Ryuji starts, his legs shaking a bit uncontrollably. "Akira, please, I'm- ahh- shit, I-" he couldn't get the words out in time, but knows that Akira would get the message. He turns to kiss him but soon finds that Akira had disappeared from his side. Confused, Ryuji opens his eyes just in time to see that his wonderful beautiful terrible partner had bent down to put his face in level with Ryuji's throbbing manhood, then he puts his terrible wonderful beautiful mouth around the head of that member and sucks hard. Ryuji loses coherent thought.

He isn't sure what he said, just that he was saying something. Loudly and in a needy voice that he never wanted to make. More important is the electric pleasure that shoots through every part of him as he releases into his beautiful terrible wonderful partner's mouth. Ryuji has no control over his hips as he thrusts into that wet heat, body twitching as he comes down from the high slowly. It lasted way longer than ever before, and sure as hell felt better than ever before. He pants out gradually softening moans until he was just breathing, a big, dopey smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Akira hadn't thought it would taste like that. And it wasn't like it was a little bit, there was quite a lot. He did his best to keep it in his mouth, and forcefully swallowed it shortly before gagging as Ryuji humped right up into the back of his throat. Akira pulled off a mere second too soon, a tiny ribbon of the full stream landing on his cheek before Ryuji seemed to be finished.

Akira rubs off his cheek, looking up tiredly at Ryuji's blissed out expression. He allows a smile for himself and moves back up to lay next to him, kissing his way up his chest as he did so. When Ryuji finally blinked his eyes open to look at Akira, he had this expression of reverence, like Akira was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Hhhholy shit." The blonde breathes out finally, and Akira just laughs breathlessly. "Dude. That was. _Dude_." Akira laughs again, rubbing his thumb over Ryuji's trembling thigh comfortingly.

"So... you liked it?" He asks, a shy-ish smile on his face. Ryuji looks at him like he's a dumbass, but a beautiful dumbass.

"DUDE." He grins while kissing Akira all over his face. "Dude, dude, I didn't think you would do _that_!" He kisses Akira full on the lips, which surprised the darker haired boy, seeing as Ryuji knew full well where that mouth had just been.

"Heh, I didn't exactly plan on it. Just kind of a spur of the moment decision." Akira confesses, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryuji sighs happily, leaning against him.

"Well, I like it when you're spontaneous." He declares before sitting up decisively. Ryuji actually manages to pull off a suggestive look this time. "Now, your turn." Akira's eyes widen a bit, having forgotten about himself. He automatically spreads his legs when Ryuji crawls his way between them. When he's face level with little Akira, he looks up hesitantly. The real Akira looks down at him with a mixture of surprise and arousal.

"Are you sure you want to-" Akira's question is cut off by a startled moan when Ryuji confidently licks up the underside of the other's member, tonguing the slit. The blonde makes a face, wrinkling his nose. Akira is afraid that he'll think it's terrible or something and never want to touch him again when the boy shrugs it off and continues experimentally mouthing at his erection.

"This is super weird..." Ryuji mutters after a moment, looking thoughtful and a little grossed out. The second part of the look has Akira's heart sinking. Even still Ryuji leans forward again and takes just the tip into his mouth to give it a experimental suck. Akira's sadness is momentarily forgotten as he bites his lip, humming encouragingly as he reaches down to pet Ryuji's hair. The boy seems to like this, closing his eyes and taking in more until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged and pulled off quickly and Akira retracts his hand as if it were burned. Ryuji apologizes, looking up with his smile, and Akira just cannot resist grabbing him and pulling him up into a kiss.

Ryuji makes a noise of protest, but soon concedes to kiss back. He pulls back after a moment, looking disappointed.

"How am I s'posed to suck you off if I'm up here kissin' you?" He whines, and Akira shakes his head.

"Do you really want to do that? Or do you just want to do it because you think you have to one up me for what I did to you?" Akira asks, and Ryuji's face flushes guiltily as if it were an accusation.

"Well, I can't just jerk it now, that won't be fair." He pouts, but Akira catches that upturned lip in a kiss.

"Ryuji, just you being willing to touch me at all is enough for me to die happy tonight." He smiles, but Ryuji just frowns more.

"Naw, that's not cool dude! You deserve the best, better than the best!" Ryuji seems so emotional about it, and Akira couldn't stop the warm fuzzy feeling from filling his entire body. He just kisses his partner again, grinning against the confused lips.

"Do whatever YOU want, Ryuji. I'm yours." Akira whispers against his lips. Ryuji sniffles a little and smiles as he pulls back. He nods quickly and sits down before pulling Akira onto his lap, facing the other way. The dark haired teen gasps with a surprised "ah" when pulled around like that, then sinks comfortably into Ryuji's chest as the other wraps his arms around him and takes him into his hand again.

Ryuji kisses the back of his neck and rubs his chest with one hand while the other starts stroking him with a vigor that has Akira gasping for breath. It was a harder pace than he was used to, and the tight grip almost hurt a bit, but it all just turned him on so much more.

Akira doesn't make much noise, mostly soft pants and gasps, and it's a surprise to Ryuji when he does cum. His body tenses in his arms and it sounded like the noises in his throat were trying to escape without success. As he comes down from the orgasm, Akira takes Ryuji's hand up to his lips to kiss. And after the kiss, to lick off any of his jizz that got on those hard knuckles.

Chapter Text

The treasure is located and the calling card sent and the infiltration complete. Kaneshiro was waiting for them. The purple man whined and insulted and proved himself to be more and more pathetic. The team stance themselves for battle and brace for what kind of shadow abomination this money grubbing creature would become.

His lackeys look scared as the man convulses, and the team takes a cautious step back. The sound of bones cracking fills the air as the man shakes, bending over on himself and puking black sludge on the floor. To his left, Akira hears Ryuji make a grossed out noise.

The Thieves continue to watch on in horror as the man mutates instead of melt into a shadow like the others. It was a bit jarring at first. Kaneshiro rubs his hands together, making a buzzing sound as wings sprout from his back. Twitching, he looks up with big bug eyes, his tongue flicking out against his lips to top off the disgusting image. They take in the disturbing sight for a moment before bright laughter fills the chamber. Everyone turns to look at Joker, who seems to be quite amused as he leans back with each laugh.

"Bit on the nose, isn't it?" He says, gesturing towards the literal fly man with a grin. "What a freaking joke."

The battle begins, Kaneshiro being angered at being made fun of. The rest of Akira's team find it amusing too, and enter the fight in high spirits. The twitchy bug-man is easy to hit and hurt, and the battle seems to be going almost too easily. Compared to the nightmare fueling facial features that Madarame became, or the stomach churning googly eyed king Kamoshida turned into, this was strangely unimpressive.

However, Kaneshiro was able to do something strange that had Morgana cowering suddenly.

"I suggest we run!" The cat-thing yelled, looking rather terrified. Akira looked confused at his teammate, then turned in even more surprise towards Ryuji.

"Y-yeah, I ain't scared or nothin' but I don't know if this is a good idea." The blonde bends over a little, gently punching his hands together like he was nervous.

"You kidding? Snap out of it you guys! You can't tell me you're afraid of this insect?" Akira looks back and forth between the two cowering teammates.

"I ain't a-afraid!" Ryuji looks like he's trying to look offended, but he doesn't succeed. Akira rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Well, they've been compromised." Makoto announces, looking at her leader apologetically. The two sigh, but the fight continues easily until Makoto suddenly starts shaking as well. At least at that point, Morgana was free from the weird status ailment. The battle continued, though it became less and less simple as half the team was too busy cowering to fight at a time. Finally, Kaneshiro pauses, and Akira makes the mistake of thinking they've got him.

The Fly retreats into the giant safe behind him, and the team watches as the locks open and turn into...!

A giant metal pig. Akira blinks a couple times before snorting, ignoring whatever bullshit Kaneshiro was spouting about his pigbot.

"It's kinda cute." He comments, smirking. Makoto, now unafraid once again, nods with a snicker.

"If a bit overdone. First a fly on dirty money, now a literal pig. I wonder if there will be another form of some other sort of money grubber symbolism." She stances herself for battle, tightening her fists in the thick metal knuckles she had on.

The robot pig, Piggytron as Kaneshiro called it, was formidable. At least it wasn't able to affect the team with uncharacteristic fear like the fly. It was hard to find the giant metal pig frightening. Sure it was huge and looked almost indestructible, but they knew they could handle it. And handle it they did. The beast was slain, and the insignificant fly took his turn cowering in fear. The display was beyond pathetic.

Loading the Mona-car with giant blocks of gold was easier than expected, though it made sitting inside uncomfortable. It just got more uncomfortable as they drove directly off the edge of the floating platform, falling into the abyss. When they landed, they were back in their normal clothes in the normal world, but in the middle of the bustling street. They manage to save Morgana from getting hit by a car while he was M.I.A. due to taking a briefcase to the face.

They decide to group up together in LeBlanc to go over what happened. Makoto was impressed with Akira's room, though she thought it odd that he would have a room above the coffee shop. He didn't have a proper house?

Makoto felt a swell of pride as everyone marveled at her cracking the case open, even though it was really quite simple. She felt... useful. And not in the way that she usually felt useful, doing something just because she is told to. No, this usefulness came from feeling the genuine appreciation from the group for her being there. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Sadly, it came time for them all to part. Akira was put in charge of holding onto the golden case filled with fake money. He figures he could at least make hundreds of paper airplanes out of them or something. Idly, the thought of origami swans crossed his mind, but the thought didn't seem to be his own. He didn't even know how to do that. After everyone left, Akira was not surprised to find that Ryuji stuck around, idly kicking the stool at the counter in the empty café.

"Man, I am so bummed that money wasn't real. Dumb symbolism bull crap." Ryuji kicks the chair harder, making it wobble. Akira leaned against the booth table across from him. He just nods in his agreement. "I mean, could you imagine how much better things would be if we had cash like that?!" The blonde leans back and sighs wistfully, closing his eyes as he imagined what could have been. "Maybe I'm bein' just like that bastard for wantin' to be richer."

"While Kaneshiro was a money obsessed asshole, I agree that being well off would not be a problem." Akira nods more. "Wanting to be richer isn't a bad thing, allowing that desire to overtake your entire being is."

"Well said, Joker! That's exactly what us Phantom Thieves are fighting for!" Morgana pads over from the stairs before hopping up onto the counter. Akira's throat tightens a little imagining what Sojiro would say if he saw the cat where the drinks are served, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Yeah!" Ryuji fist pumps into the air, jumping up. "We are so freakin' badass, fighting distortion in the hearts of the world! I just wish everyone could see that and agree." The blonde makes a sour face, and Akira decides to change the subject.

"Aren't you tired? You spent a lot of energy in that fight. What are you still doing here?" The diversion seemed to work, Ryuji leaning back against the counter now and tossing his head back and forth to stretch his neck.

"Yeah, I'm hella tired. But I wanted to stay with you." The sheepish look Ryuji gives could make Akira melt right there into an unruly little puddle. "Is that alright? I mean you said we could chill again after beating Kaneshiro, and like, we kicked his ass so, I count it as a victory today." He shrugs. "The trains're still going so I can leave if you w-"

In seconds, Akira is stepping forward and grabbing Ryuji by the shoulders, tugging him into a kiss. He doesn't give a flying fuck about the disgusted noise Morgana made, instead only focusing on the way Ryuji initially tensed up before he relaxed again. They parted a moment later and Akira smirked at the bright blush on the other's face.

"Uh. So is that a yes to me staying over?" Ryuji asks with a flustered little smile. Akira nods and steps back while Ryuji fist pumps in victory. "Hell yeah!"

"Ugh. I don't understand you two." Morgana shakes his head before sitting back and scratching behind his ear. "So I think I'll go take a walk for a while, don't stay up too late. And try not to look too indecent when you go to sleep, I will be coming back and there are just some things my eyes do not want to see." Ryuji snorts out a laugh and Akira just nods dutifully. The black haired boy reaches over an pats Morgana on the head thankfully.

"Thank you. I promise that we'll have pants on." He says. Morgana sighs defeatedly.

The three of them go upstairs, making sure the downstairs was all locked up. The two wave their goodbyes to Morgana as he climbs out the window. Once alone, Ryuji rocks back and forth on his heels, clapping his hands in front of him then behind him repeatedly.

"Soooo, what'd'you wanna do? Even after all we did today I'm hardly all that tired." Ryuji asks, continuing to rock and clap and looking at Akira who seemed to be studying his movements.

"Hm." Is all Akira responds with, bringing his hand up to his chin thoughtfully. Ryuji stops his arms and feet, tilting his head suspiciously.

"What's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?" Ryuji leans forward with eyes narrowed. "Are you getting ideas?" A thin grin spreads across Akira's face as he meets Ryuji's gaze.

"Oh I have plenty of ideas." His tone was that weird seductive one that Ryuji always hated before. But now for some reason it made his face heat up in a different way.

"Uh." He swallows, unsure how to respond as he searches that grey eyed gaze. Akira's eyes are unhelpful and only makes his face heat up more. Why was it different this time? Just because he knows it's actual flirting now? That it might be entirely serious? That's actually a legitimate reason. He should flirt back, do something other than be the blushy shy one. "How about you name a few of your ideas and we'll go from there?" He says, doing his best to make that seductive expression like Akira had. It turns out that he fails as Akira's facade breaks into laughter.

"Don't make that face, dude. You just look... weird." He comments, reaching over with both hands to squish Ryuji's cheeks in as the boy makes a grumpy face instead. Akira releases the pressure on his friend's cheeks but leaves his hands there. "You look much better just being yourself." He says, drinking in the flustered look on the others face with a self satisfied smile. Ryuji is unable to turn his head away because of the hands holding him in place.

"You can't just say something like that, dude. How am I supposed to keep up?" Ryuji pouts, and Akira just cannot resist closing his teeth around that turned bottom lip. The noise Ryuji makes at that was a lovely mix of surprise, arousal, and confusion. Pressing forward more leads to a fuller kiss, and one hand on Ryuji's face moves down to his shoulder before the other one does too. The two step closer until they are just standing with their arms around each other as if they were trying to fit in the same place. Akira pulls back from the kiss with a soft smile.

"Ryuji. It's not about keeping up or being on top. I love you for you, that's what matters. You matter the most." His reassurance plus confession makes the air freeze in the small space between them. For once, Akira actually looks pretty sheepish and Ryuji could definitely get used to seeing that expression more. But there were bigger things on his plate.

"You... love me? Like, love me love me?" He asks, a finger tapping nervously where his hand rested on the other's hip. He already knew that Akira loved him, they've said as much plenty before. But this was different. Somehow.

"I love you love you, Ryuji." Akira confirms, and the grin that spreads across the blonde's face is practically blinding.

"Yeah! I love you love you too, man!" Ryuji can hardly control his smile when he tries to kiss Akira again, and the two end up laughing at their failure to keep the smiles off their faces enough to kiss properly.

They don't stop trying, though, and silently they decide to sit down instead. Ryuji walks backwards as guided by Akira's body until then back of his knee bumps into the mattress. He sits down with a flop, and it isn't long before Akira actually sits himself on his lap. Ryuji tries not to swoon.

Ryuji's hands find their way onto Akira's lower back as the other's hands grip his shirt on his chest and shoulder. Ryuji tries to keep up, accidentally licking Akira's nose while he tried to meet the other's tongue when it was pushed into his mouth. He couldn't help it when they're all moving and crap. He apologizes quickly and tries to back up so Akira could wipe his nose off but Akira instead presses forward, moving his entire body into the other.

Ryuji's back was starting to hurt from leaning back but not sitting or laying down, so he lets himself fall back into the bed. Akira doesn't seem to mind, the opposite actually. Ryuji started having flashbacks to their first kissing session. He feels Akira's shirt ride up a bit so he takes the opportunity to touch the skin of his hip bone. It seemed like Akira shook for a moment, but Ryuji didn't have much time to think about it since Akira decided that was the best moment to roll his hips down directly onto Ryuji's. He could definitely live with more of that.

Things only escalate from there. It begins with Ryuji mindlessly sliding his hands up under Akira's shirt, and then clothes started getting removed and hands wandered. Ryuji was nervous of course, the anxiety eating him from the inside out. But it was no match for his feelings for Akira. This was the guy who saved his life in more ways than one and made Ryuji feel actually worthwhile. If there were any question she left about his sexuality, they got answered tonight. Ryuji probably would've been fine if a god damn snake literally came out of his partner's pants.

...

Okay maybe he would feel a little hesitant about that. But that's not the point, the point being that Ryuji felt like he was right where he was meant to be, and while the night started with very little thought about what they were actually getting into, it ended with them not regretting a single second. Except Ryuji may regret a few of the noises he made, even though he knew it was safe with Akira, it was still fuckin' embarrassing. But then again, it was hard to dwell on that when he had Akira right in his lap with his tongue on his hand. If Akira had no qualms about sucking his own spunk off Ryuji's fingers, then Ryuji could deal with a few pathetic moans.

"Was it good?" Ryuji asks hesitantly as Akira finished licking his hand. Akira nods soundlessly, pressing a kiss to his palm before letting go of him.

"Better than good, better than best." The dark haired boy sighs happily, turning to pull Ryuji into a single intimate kiss. "I love you." He says, looking more relaxed that Ryuji had seen him in a while. He felt pride shoot through him as he grins.

"Hell yeah! I love you too." He tugs Akira into another kiss. "I can't believe that actually happened, holy shit."

"I know. I'm still afraid I might be dreaming." Akira confesses and Ryuji laughs as he stands up to go steal a pair of Akira's pants and brings a pair over for Akira too.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. And if this were a dream, we wouldn't have to worry about wearing pants for your over sensitive cat." Ryuji tosses Akira the second pair as he puts on his own. Akira makes a frowny face, donning his leg wear.

"Oh yeah. Damn."

The two, now semi decent, lay down together again. Tucked against each other, they just close their eyes and breathe, simply enjoying the company. Not long after, Morgana crawls back in through the window.

"Oh thank god." Morgana mutters to himself, laying down on the sofa, still distrustful of the bed. Akira and Ryuji try not to snicker too loud, as they heard the cat. Moments later, they definitely hear the cat snap at them to shut up and go to sleep.

They sleep in too long and are late to school. Sojiro shakes his head as the disheveled boys run out the door, hand in hand. His suspicion was right that he shouldn't go upstairs to wake the kid up. Who knows what those two hooligans got up to. Still, a smile crosses his face. Despite being late, the two ran out into the morning drizzle without an umbrella and grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still just a beacon of sin but just relocated. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Plus if you read the source fic this was pulled from then I'll be extra appreciative.


End file.
